Two Chains of Silver and Gold
by Natasha2014
Summary: Draco and Hermione come back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. Only one glitch, Draco is a newly discovered Veela and Hermione is his mate. If she excepts that is. Oh did I mention that Draco can turn into a wolf? Please read and R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_Ring around the rosy,_

As twilight creeps in earlier then the day before, a child goes skipping down a pebbled road between two lanes of houses. She swings her arms back and forth while whistling quietly to herself.

_Pocket full of posies,_

She turns a corner and looks both ways before crossing the empty street. She never feels the silver orbs that followed her as she happily kicks a loose pebble on the ground and continues home.

_Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down!_

She jumps forward and throws her arms in the air as she finishes her song. She hears a whisper of laughter and quickly looks around. It was common to hear a groan or a moan here and there ever since the Battle of Hogwarts back in May. Billy, her younger brother, swore that he saw a real ghost once and she could not wait to see one for herself.

She cranes her neck back and forth but the only thing she sees dead or alive is a huge white dog, almost like a wolf, curled by the side of the road staring at her. As she slowly moves closer, she sees that its eyes are silver instead of normal black one might expect. It stands up suddenly as if noticing her for the first time, though with the racket she was making it was improbable. The child turns around dejectedly, as the object of her scrutiny looks as if he was leaving, and continues to trudge back home. She turns around once to see the dog/wolf following her. She smiles and is surprised when the dog smiles in return, showing her his impressive canines.

"Wow. What big teeth you have..." she whispers to herself.

Nearby a door opens and a woman sticks her head out to yell:

"Hope, get your butt in here please. The boys want to finish the Little Red Riding Hood story but for some unexplainable reason they won't start without you!"

Hope turns to look at her new white friend. He looks like he is smirking, if wolfs or dogs could smirk, at the irony of their situation.

"Why must she use such big words with me? I'm only five you know." She huffs to him. "Oh and wipe that smile of your face. It is not my fault that my brothers chose that fairy tale for story time tonight!"

He gives another one of those whispery chuckles in response as she spins around to go in. He watches as the door shuts behind her and turns to start the long run back to the castle.

_Things might get interesting this year,_ he thinks. His famous smirk crosses his face. And koodose to the kid for having the balls to say to him what many have wanted but failed to do in the past. Reaching his destination, he transforms into his human form before walking up the steps of the castle. He ignores the dirty looks that many send his way as he calmly strolls down the hallway to the Head Dormitories. He gives the password to the portrait and walks in. Looking around the silver and gold decorations of his common room he smiles. It was a small smile and fleeting but it was still there. Yep, Draco-Ferret-and-Newly-Discovered-Veela-Malfoy was back where he belonged and let someone try and say something different about it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: hey guys since I am fairly new here please review and tell me what you think. A simple good, or bad, or fantastic, or awful will suffice. I will probably be updating once a week if people tell me the story is good and that I am not wasting my time. I'm also currently looking for a beta since I think my writing can improve a lot. So thanks for reading and please REVIEW. **

**PS: I know that some sentences are fragments. That was done on purpose. **

**Disclaimer: All the recognized aspects of the story belong to J. K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story and only the plot and the Veela aspects of the characters are mine. **

**Chapter 1 **

I smile as I step thought the barrier guarding the Platform 9 and 3/4. Looking around I could see that the war was finally over. Everywhere there where people socializing like they did during my first visit here. Mothers would kiss their youngsters as they tried to wiggle out of their embraces, trying to look cool for their friends. The platform was crowded with people talking, hugging, and waving to each other. Children would dart back and forth chasing each other while older ones were holding hands and talking in groups.

"Gotcha!" someone yelled as strong arms enveloped me from the back. Thankfully the arms were tight enough that they pinned my arms down or that person would have gotten a wand pointed in their face and a stunner paralyzing their entire body before I even began to ask question. It took me a moment to relax and remember that the fighting was done and there was no one after my friends and me.

I turn around ready to give a very loud talking to, to the person hugging me. Ron's adorable, scruffy face looked down at me. He towered over me, making me feel like a midget and his bright orange hair stuck up every which way. Even though we broke up as soon as we got together, my heart still melted a bit at his smile. That didn't stop me from saying:

"Really Ronald? Really? We just fought a war for god's sake! When will you stop sneaking up at me? You are almost as bad as Fred and George are!" I punctuated my rant with a smack at the back of his head.

Harry chuckled as he walked up to us. His expression showed that he heard every word as have most of the people around us. I saw many try to hide their smiles behind their hands. It seems that everyone had something to smile about nowadays. Harry gave me a brotherly hug and put his arm around Ginny who was grinning by his side.

"Better like the twins then like Percy," Ron muttered to himself. As soon the words were out of his mouth all of us flinched. Even though the whole family was estranged from Percy for such a long time, his death hit everyone very hard. Miraculously, Percy was the only casualty in the Weasley family. Even though the world was putting up a happy and joyous front, many were still grieving for the lives lost in the Battle of Hogwarts in May. It was now September; people were just starting to feel that the wounds we all suffered from last year would somehow be healed.

"Hey 'Mione?" intoned Harry, quickly changing the topic. "How does it feel to be going back to school again?"

Both Ron and Harry were not coming back this year due to the fact that they were automatically accepted into the Aurors program, since both of them were heroes in the war. I would be completing my seventh year with only Ginny, Luna, and Neville for company.

"It's going to be a little weird without you guys copying my work all the time but I think I'll manage" I answered good naturedly.

The warning bell sounded telling everyone that there were only five minutes left before the Hogwarts Express would be leave.

"I guess this is it." I announced while looking up at them and tearing up a bit. The boys smiled and gave Ginny and I a hug. To lighten the situation they even hugged each other afterwards acting as if they would never see each other again. All of us laughed and Harry reached for Ginny to give her kiss goodbye and a one to remember him by it would seem. Ron, trying to divert his own attention from his sister's make out session with his best friend, told me that I would finally have enough room to run around to my pleasure and not to let anyone catch me in my other form. I pushed away his warnings with a wave of my hand. I knew all the rules regarding my ability and did not want to waste our valuable time together to have a refresher course in them. As Ginny and Harry finally separated Harry told us that we had to write them letters every month, informing them how things are and such.

"Yes mommy!" Ginny told him, giving him a peck on the cheek and a quick mock salute. Soon we were climbing up onto the train and waving to the boys as the train began to move.

"Hey Hermione, I see Luna and Neville. Come one let's sit with them." Ginny told me as she saw both of our friends' faces sticking out of a compartment a few ones ahead of us. She ran toward them giving off an aura of exuberance as I followed after her at a more sedate pace.

"Hi Luna, hi Neville," I smiled at the couple sitting before me. Both changed so much over the course of the war but both retained those special qualities that made them who they are. Neville's wounds finally healed and only a few scars remained to remind people of his bravery. Luna had a thin scar running down her face as well, a gift from a masked Death Eater. Seeing my friends battle marks of courage, my own tingled on my arm.

"Um Hermione?" Neville said with a question in his voice, after we exchanged the customary how-was summers and how-is-life-goings. "Not to be rude or anything, but aren't you the Head Girl this year?" He asked pointing at the shiny gold badge pinned on my chest. I was wearing a white sweatshirt with black Sophie shorts and flip flops on my feet. My badge though had the customary place on my chest for the entire world to see.

"Um yeah," I answered trying to see what he was getting at. "I got the badge with my letter and it said that..oh..crap! I forgot! I got to go guys!" I told them as I rushed out. I could hear them giggling like crazy as I ran to the Heads compartment. First day on the job and I was already late. Not very responsible for the school's role model. I arrived at the door and took a moment to collect myself as wondered for the umptinth time who the Head Boy was likely to be.

As my I eliminated Zachariah Smith from my list of candidates, I slid the door open without knocking. What I saw made all my breath rush out of me in a quick whoosh. What surprised me was that Draco Malfoy was the only person in the compartment making him Head Boy. Now what shocked me was that he was curled into a ball, in the center of the seat, shaking in what seemed like pain. His face was white and he rocked back and forth a bit not making a sound.

"Malfoy are you...?" I started to ask but stopped as purely silver eyes connected with my chocolate brown ones as I rushed in to see if I could help almost tripping in my haste.

"You..." was as far as he has gone before I reached out to touch him. As soon as my skin came in contact with his it seemed as if the whole world exploded and then suddenly went dark.

**A/N: So again please tell me if I should continue this or not. Also I will be switching from Draco's and Hermione's POVS by chapters, so chapter 2 will be from Draco's POV.**


	3. Author's Note 1

**IMPORTANT! Ok before people think that Hermione and Draco are very OOC, let me explain the situation a bit. In my story the hunt for the Horcrux never happened. What did happen was that the Golden Trio, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Draco were pulled out of school before it even started due to the threat to their lives at the beginning of their respective 6/7th years. They lived together at 12 Grimmauld Place and helped with raids and all the Order stuff. On May 5th, they got a distress call from Hogwarts and all left to fight there. They came the same way Fred and George and the rest of them did. Only Hermione has an actual relationship with Draco. Everyone else avoided him all year. They are not exactly OOC but they are not what we are use to in the series because their experiences changed them a lot. Also Malfoy Manor Incident never happened either.**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Please review, review, review. Sorry for a chapter like this but it offers up a lot of information. I will probably update again this weekend, as soon as I get done with a term paper that is due next class : )**

**A HUGE shout out goes to my best friend K because she was not having a great week. I hope things will resolve themselves for the better!**

**Disclaimer:**** All the recognized aspects of the story belong to J. K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story and only the plot and the Veela aspects of the characters are mine.**

Chapter 2:

I walk through the barrier with my mother for the last time, heading towards my seventh year. A sweet smell hits my nose as soon as we walk through and for some reason it is familiar, like a dream that I have forgotten. Quickly stuffing that piece of information to the back of my mind, I give the crowd before us a quick scan.

We attract many stares as people let us by. Malfoy's name is majorly damaged in the eyes of the public since my father was convicted to Azkaban. He got a sentence of four years for slipping Weaslette the cursed diary and for organizing the demonstration at the Quidditch world cup. I ignore the pointed looks and the slight sneers on the faces of the people, my face automatically sliding into an unemotional mask.

While my face shows nothing, feelings of dread and slight panic keep rising to the surface left from the ending summer. My summer has not really gone according to plan. The plan was to hang out with Blaise and snog as many girls as I possibly could while lying on the beach near one of Ms. Zambini's villas in Italy.

But no, on the morning that I was due to leave I woke up as a wolf. To wake up with morning breath every day is bad enough but to wake up as a bloody ANIMAL? Not so fun let me tell you, especially since I had no clue why I was in the form that I was. It took me all day to calm down enough to figure out how to go back to being human. But my fun does not end there. Oh no, my mother sat me down as soon as I got my thumbs back and explained to me why the hell I had a tail and a pair of ears that morning. It turns out that I was the first Veela in my family for the last four generations. She did not know all the details of what my new situation would entail and told me to go do my own research because she was late to a tea.

The warning bell sounds, forcing my mind to the matters of here and now.

"Five minutes left Draco," my mother states in a calm voice.

"Right.." I mutter looking toward the ground.

"Stop slouching. And speak up when you are talking to someone. The name Malfoy might not mean much to these people but we should still….." and on she goes. I quickly tune out the long lecture that I have heard countless times and let my mind wonder, while looking for familiar faces in the crowd. My eyes quickly land on Granger and the whole gang, laughing together as if they have no care in the world.

I try to catch her eye because I haven't seen her since June and the owls we kept sending were not enough. Thankfully, after the death of Dumbledore, I turned myself over to the light side. It was Snape's idea, one of his more brilliant ones anyway. Everyone in the Order was very careful and suspicious of me for the good part of the year, and unfortunately my stunningly sunny attitude did not buy me any brownie points. However after mother saved Potter's life at the meadow, they had no choice but to accept me.

The only person who wasn't forced to associate with me was Granger. Our love of books and knowledge brought us closer together, after I gradually realized how archaic my views on blood purity were She was actually invited to our cancelled trip to Italy, but declined saying that she needed to go find her parents.

As I watch Weasel leans down to give her a hug. Just because I am on good terms with Granger, does not mean that I like those blubbering fools she calls friends.

The usual twinge in my chest when I see them together makes me turn away from the laughing group as my mother finally wines down with "…we'll beat this just as we have so countless other things."

I wonder if she is talking about my being a Veela or the society's views on our family. Knowing mother, she is more worried about keeping appearances than about the life of her only child. I give my mother an air kiss on her cheek and after a quick no nonsense goodbye, I stroll over to the huge magenta train waiting to depart.

I am already wearing my school black robes with my Head Boy badge gleaming on my chest. This was the only highlight of the summer, knowing that I would not share a dormitory with the gits I usually did. I wonder as to whom the Head Girl would be, but my mind does not have to go searching very far. If Granger did not get her badge then I will eat my Firebolt.

I open the door to the largest compartment on the train, all the way in the front and look inside. No one was there, not that I expect anyone to be there. There is still about three minute before the train leaves. I sit down on the leather covered seats and prepare myself for a long journey.

Soon the train is getting momentum and we are speeding across London into the country side. After about five minutes of scenery watching I'm bored and adjust my body more comfortably to take a nap. My nap was not meant to be. As soon as I close my eyes, a pain begins to form, starting in my chest and spreading throughout my body. It seems like my chest was caving in onto itself. This must be one of those "negative aspects" of being a Veela that my mother fleetingly mentioned. Soon I curl myself into a ball to try to contain the pain when that tantalizing smell hits me once more. Suddenly my compartment door opens and Granger almost falls in.

"You…" is as far I got before the brains of the Golden Trio decides to help me out somehow and reaches out to touch me. Whenever Gryffindor stick their noses into what does not concern them, things go from bad to worst. As soon as our skin touches my whole world explodes and then everything goes black.

**A/N: A HUGE thank you goes to TwinsConspiracy and TearsOfTheHeart7 for reviewing! You guys made my day :) Ok so please review and tell me what you like AND what you don't really like. I want to get better and so I need constructive criticism please, just be kind about it.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Please review, review, and review. I hope you like it and sorry that it is so short. I will probably post the next chapter by the end of this week though so stay in tune. **

**Disclaimer:**** All the recognized aspects of the story belong to J. K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story and only the plot and the Veela aspects of the characters are mine.**

**Chapter 3:**

**DPOV: **

When I came back to Earth from my trip to lala land, I automatically notice two things. The first is that the smell that I noticed at the platform seems to be coming in waves from the girl curled into me. And two is that Granger is the girl in question. This position was not exactly new to us, having spent so much time together in the past but somehow this time it made me feel something unexpected and I decide to move instead of analyzing my feelings.

I untangle myself from the mix of arms and legs and try to carefully climb over her without waking her up. Unfortunately, as I was just about to lift my left leg to get out of the straddle position we were in, she opens her eyes. Grey connects with brown and it seems as if the world stops moving.

"Um….Malfoy? Would you mind…um…getting off me please?" she asks me in a scratchy voice that does something to my insides.

I blush a light pink as I mutter "Yeah sure. I was kinda in the process of doing that when you woke up," as I sit down on the seat across from her.

"Oh," she says "ok then." She gives me an unreadable look as she pulls herself up to face me. Both of us sit for a bit in silence. Then out of the blue "What happened to you?"

I gave a very intelligent answer.

"Huh?"

"Well, why were you in pain?"

"Somehow I still do not understand why it is any of your business" I snap at her.

She holds her hands up as if in surrender "If you forgotten, I have to live with you for the rest of the year. So if you suddenly kneel over and die on me, I need to know the reason for it. You know, for my alibi." She added cheekily.

I smirk up at her and try to switch the subject.

"Hey Granger? How did the hunt for your lost parents go?"

"They weren't lost. They just..didn't want to be found."

"…"

"Well anyway, they are safe at home now with their memories fully returned to what they were and extremely angry at me for what I've done. It only took me two month to find them. No biggy" she brushes it off, but I can see how stressful those months must have been to her.

"Congra…" I trailed of as the alarm sounded through the train telling everyone that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in fifteen minute. We must have taken a very long nap for it to be this late.

"Oh," Granger jumps up and hurries to the door. "I have to go get changed. I'll see you at the feast ok?" I nod at her and she slides the compartment door close. I let out a sigh of relief now that she wasn't going to press me on what the hell was happening when she came in. The door abruptly slides open again and Granger's her curly head appears.

"Don't think you're off the hook Malfoy. I'm just giving you a quick rest before I start grilling again." And with that she slides the door close.

**HPOV:**

As I head to the compartment from which I've made my speedy exit, I think about all the things that happened in the past thirty minutes. It is always nice to see Malfoy, even if it is just for spiritual conversation that Harry and Ron bless them, were a bit too thick to uphold.

A small smile stretches my mouth at the corners as I think about how things have changed in the last two year. _Malfoy has changed_, I note to myself. Physically, he matured from a small and slight adolescent to a built young man with a bit too sharp facial features. Internally, the change in him was much more pronounced. He looked at the world differently than he did a few years before, as if he wants to discover it instead of conquering it.

I slowly inch the door open so not to disturb my sleeping friends inside and creep in to gather my robes. Ginny mutters something about hippogriffs in tutus as I quickly shuffle out. _I'll change at the loo,_ I quickly think to myself trying to giggle quietly. Soon, however, my mind drifts back to Malfoy and I begin to wonder what is wrong with him. There was something off about him today. It is as if some of his cynicism has crept back in along with the mysterious pain. I noticed it when I woke up and…_Now wait just a second._ _Why in the bloody hell have I passed out anyway?_

**A/N: A GIGANTIC thank you goes to ****FieryHunter****, jasmine85,**** and to ****TearsOfTheHeart7**** for reviewing! ****Please review everyone and tell me what you like AND what you don't really like. I want to get better and so I need constructive criticism please, just be kind about it.**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: **** Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! Please review, review, and review as usual. I told everyone that I would probably post the next chapter by the end of this week and I did, so enjoy **

**Disclaimer:**** All the recognized aspects of the story belong to J. K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story and only the plot and the Veela aspects of the characters are mine.**

Chapter 4:

**DPOV:**

As soon as the feast has ended, I round up the young snakes and lead them down to the dungeons, showing them their quarters. Last year I would have left them there and went to seek the comforts of my own bed, letting them sort everything out by themselves. This time I actually stayed and made sure they were situated. I didn't tuck them in, because I didn't turn into a poof overnight by I did make sure that they found everything that they needed and answered all their questions. Well, the sami-intelegent ones anyway.

Still refreshed from the trip to the land of snow drops and evil unicorns, I visited with Granger on the train earlier; I made my way to the hallway that McGonagall pointed out to me and the new Head Girl before the beginning of the feast.

McGonagall is the replacement for the much loved old coot that died almost by my hands last year. Charlie Weasley replaced her as head of house for the Gryffindors and is now the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, deciding to retire from dragons with whatever remaining limbs he still has. There is no other change in staff this year, McGonagall deciding to continue teaching transfiguration on top of her Headmistress duties.

I stop and shake my head a bit as I stare at the portrait in front of me. While my brain was off doing its own thing, my feet brought me to the hallway leading up to the Head dorms. The portrait that is in front of me is truly puzzling because it looks much newer than all the other ones in the castle and I have never seen it before.

"This one is new" says Granger sneaking up on me, startling me into giving a small yelp and a jump of about two inches. She looks a bit smug and I swear that there is an exact replica of my smirk on her face.

"What is new?" I ask her dumbly having been distracted by the way her mouth curved a bit and her nose wrinkled. She gives a small huff of impatience.

"The portrait Malfoy, it's new. The old one was completely destroyed by the battle in May." We are both quiet as we look at the picture of the small girl in front of us.

"What do you see when you look at it?"She asks me?

I look at her questionably. "What do you mean?"

"Of course…you haven't read the latest copy of the new and improved Hogwarts a history that came out a month ago have you?"

"No…was I supposed to?"

"Well never mind that now. The portrait is supposed to show you the person that will have the most impact on your life."

_Oh, now I see what she is getting at._ I think to myself. "I see a small child, about five or six years of age. She has chubby cheeks, curly raven black hair and startling blue eyes, but not as amazing as mine naturally."I finish with a touch of mockery.

Instead of rolling her eyes at me like I thought she would, she just stars at me with her mouth forming a small o. "Cat got your tongue granger?" I ask. _More likely a wolf_, I smirk quietly to myself.

She shakes her hair from side to side as if trying to clear her head her curls bouncing every which way. And then says:

"Wait…not…you…possible…what I am trying and failing to say is that we see the same person. That is rare. Like really rare." Ok when Granger starts using words like really instead of ones like exceptionally, I know something really shocked her.

She turns to me and tells me "But that's unimportant right now, let's go in and explore a bit before settling down and making you explain what happened in that compartment this afternoon." With that she says the new password, lollipops, and it swings forward. The portrait must have picked the password because Granger's parents were both dentists. Abruptly her last words finally sink in. _Oh goody, she is as tenacious as a dog. _Shaking the hair out of my eyes, I follow her into my new home.

HPOV:

Absorbing my surroundings as I walk in, I head across the spacious common room towards one of the three doors in the very back, with a lion picture on the front of it. I open the door conscious of Malfoy doing the same on my right, and look inside. The room contains a large four poster bed made out of cherry wood. In a corner there is a small desk and a bookshelf crammed with books right next to it. The room was large enough to move around in comfortably but not big enough to feel too empty.

I step out of the room and close the door quietly. Turning around I see Malfoy already sitting on one of the two couches facing the fireplace with his head in his hands. I admire the way his shoulders and back curve and the way his long fingers slip through his long blond hair.

"Malfoy?" I question, a bit unwilling to interrupt his concentration. He turns his head to look at me and sighs a bit, his shoulders drooping slightly.

"Yeah Granger?"

"Why did I faint on the train today?"

"You knocked yourself out when you tripped and fell. You head hit the window the wrong way. Happy now?" he asks me sardonically.

"No, cus you are not telling the truth. Plus I didn't…"

"Granger just lay off a bit will you? It the first night back, so let me unpack and rest in peace will you?" he interrupts me.

I stiffen at his tone a bit. Some might say I was being unreasonable, but his reply hurt because he didn't trust me enough to tell me what was bothering him, and didn't even care enough to create a more believable lie. _I don't know why I even bother sometimes,_ I think to myself.

"Okay," I tell his quietly and leave to leave him with his thoughts to himself.

**A/N: A MASSIVE thank you goes to ****KodeV****, ariah23,****TearsOfTheHeart7, and to cosmoGirl666**** for reviewing! I didn't particularly like this chapter, even though this is the third draft of it. I don't know why, but if you felt the same please review and tell me what didn't sound right about it. **


End file.
